April 5, 1993 ECW Hardcore TV results
The April 5, 1993 Edition of ECW Hardcore TV was held in the Cabrini College Field House in Radnor, Pennsylvania. This was the first episode of what would later be known as ECW Hardcore TV. Recap Jay Sulli & Stevie Wonderful stand ringside and welcome the viewers to the inaugural show. They introduce themselves and the president of ECW, Tod Gordon. Gordon hypes that the newest belt in ECW, the ECW Television Championship, will be the prize at the end of a tournament. Sulli then tries to introduce the third member of commentary, but Eddie Gilbert interrupts thinking that it's him. But they tell him that it's Terry Funk by playing a clip from Funk's cameo on TV show Quantum Leap. Funk then comes out and chases off Gilbert. Funk promises a great night of wrestling. The Hell Riders (EZ Ryder and HD Ryder) are already in the ring as challengers to ECW Tag Team Champions The Super Destroyers. The Hell Riders start the match by jumping the champions, but the bigger Super Destroyers quickly take over. The champions largely dominate, breaking their own pins at times before finally finishing the match with a somersault senton in about 3 minutes. Terry Funk interviews the Super Destroyer's manager Hunter Q. Robbins the Third and gets berated for calling him the 'turd'. A video package highlights the Sandman in action in full surfer gimmick with wetsuit and surfboard. Set to the music of Billy Joel's "Big Shot". They show the bracket of the ECW TV title tournament. The announcers talk up the individual matches. The Cosmic Commander drags out Sal Bellomo on a chain leash. Tommy Cairo comes out and Funk runs out to interview the undefeated wrestler. Cairo hypes the network and ECW as being a winning tag team combination. Cairo and Bellomo have a slow stalling start. Cairo shows more power so Bellomo resorts to cheap shots to take control. They switch control fairly regular with both wrestlers getting equal offense. Johnny Hotbody does a run-in to try to assist Bellomo, but Cairo ducks and Hotbody hits Bellomo with a flying double axhandle. Bellomo rolls outside and gets counted out. Hotbody stays out and attacks Cairo post-match but Cairo fights him off. The Rockin' Rebel and Tony Stetson face each other in a special challenge match. Stetson is stronger and spends a good amount of early match time focusing on wearing down Rebel's left arm. Rebel sends Stetson into the turnbuckle and works over the neck. Stetson reverses a backdrop and starts some high flying offense. Rebel pulls a quick double leg takedown, puts his legs on the ropes and manages a quick pin. After the match, Sulli interviews the Rockin' Rebel. Rebel states he's the number one contender for Sandman's ECW Championship and he doesn't see Sandman around. Larry Winters is in the ring. Jimmy Snuka comes out and before he gets in the ring, he gets Sulli to interview him. Snuka announced that he signed a contract and he wants people to meet Eddie Gilbert who comes out. Sulli asks Gilbert if he's Snuka's manager. Gilbert says he's not a manager and Hot Stuff International is back. In the ring, the match starts and Snuka quickly takes control with power moves and some illegal moves. Winters manages a comeback, but Gilbert puts an end to it and Snuka hits the Superfly Splash to get the win. As Gordon and Funk go to close the show, Sal Bellomo and Cosmic Commander come back out. They noticed Ernesto Benefica in the ring, and Bellomo knocks him around a bit before getting a win with a bodyslam in about 20 seconds. Gordon and Funk go back to closing the show and hyping next week's show and the continuation of the TV title tournament. A post show announcement invites fans to send in their dream match wishes. Results ; ; *The Super Destroyers (Super Destroyer 1 & Super Destroyer 2) (w/ Hunter Q. Robbins III) © defeated The Hell Riders (EZ Ryder & HD Ryder) to retain the ECW World Tag Team Championship *Tommy Cairo defeated Sal Bellomo (w/ Cosmic Commander) by Count Out in a ECW Television Title Tournament First Round Match *Rockin' Rebel defeated Tony Stetson *Jimmy Snuka (w/ Eddie Gilbert) defeated Larry Winters in a ECW Television Title Tournament First Round Match *Sal Bellomo defeated Ernesto Benefica Image gallery 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00001.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00002.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00003.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00004.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00005.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00006.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00007.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00008.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00009.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00010.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00011.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00012.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00013.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00014.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00015.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00016.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00017.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00018.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00019.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00020.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00021.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00022.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00023.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00024.jpg 4.5.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00025.jpg Commentators *Jay Sulli *Stevie Wonderful *Terry Funk Referees *Joe Zinoli *Jim Molineaux External links * ECW Hardcore TV #1 * ECW Hardcore TV #1 on WWE Network Category:1993 television events